


I’ll be your number one

by baobui



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baobui/pseuds/baobui
Summary: Chaewon joins Sooyoung’s newly opened dance studio and meets a mysterious girl named Hyejoo, a dancer that immediately creates a connection with her. As they start to become closer, Chaewon has to make the choice of sacrificing her entire life, friends, and family for her or losing her first true love due to fear. Chaewon’s never cared about love, but maybe it’s time for her to finally try. She was determined to become Hyejoo’s number one and only.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 30





	I’ll be your number one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever piece of writing so please bear with me if there are any mistakes. Comments are extremely welcomed and I can’t wait to keep writing for Hyewon! (the softest most loyal loona ship I swear). Enjoy ^~^

It was another basic morning for Chaewon as she was dragged out of bed by none other than Jiwoo, a blessing during the day when she can spread her sunshine personality to everyone else, but a pain in the ass in the morning. She just wanted to get more sleep but Jiwoo seemed to have other plans for her.

“Chaewon! Get out of bed now I have something to tell you!” Jiwoo screamed from the top of her lungs as she shook her body back and forth. Chaewon barely opened her eyes as she began to answer her. “I really don’t have time for this Jiwoo please please go bother someone else.”

“But you have to get out of bed! Sooyoung finally opened her dance studio today and you promised that you were going to come and welcome all the visitors with us remember?” Using her big puppy eyes and a little pout, she managed to get Chaewon to nod in agreement. “Geez, you’re lucky you’re cute Jiwoo.” 

“I know, Sooyoung thinks so too.”

After about half an hour, Chaewon was ready to go. She decided on wearing simple sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt as she wanted to be comfortable in her first dance class. Although she didn’t want to admit it, she was thankful for Jiwoo and Sooyoung. She’s always wanted to learn how to dance ever since she watched a Kpop group called Oh My Girl. Ever since then, Chaewon has dreamed of joining a dance group and being able to perform on stage. Sooyoung was going to give her the opportunity of joining one of her dance teams at her new studio, called BBC. After some finishing touches with her makeup, she was ready to go, with Jiwoo offering to take her after she finally got her license as a senior (Sooyoung kept teasing her that she was really old and still didn’t know how to drive like most seniors did.)

After a short drive, Chaewon and Jiwoo finally stepped out of the car and looked in awe as they saw the new studio. Sooyoung was very passionate about dance and eventually decided to pursue her dream of being able to teach kids and lead her own dance crew instead of just simply being in one. Jiwoo being Jiwoo, immediately supported her every step of the way and never once doubted her abilities, eventually blooming a relationship between the two. Sooyoung would teach dance classes and lead a dance team while Jiwoo decided to take care of all the paperwork and the front desk area as she looked a lot more inviting than Sooyoung, and had the ability to make everyone around her feel happy and welcomed. 

Although the studio wasn’t incredibly big, Chaewon was still surprised. It was moderately sized, with graffiti art filling the walls all over and created a nice background for future dance videos. She was proud of Sooyoung for being able to follow her dreams and Chaewon couldn’t wait to fulfill her own now. As she stepped in, Sooyoung warmly welcomed them.

“Thank you so much for coming Jiwoo and Chaewon! Could you guys help me with setting up banners? People are gonna come in soon because dance auditions are in an hour or so and they’ll have to fill some paperwork before they’re allowed to go in.” Sooyoung snuck up behind Jiwoo and planted a kiss on her cheek, as Jiwoo began to turn red and shyly chuckled in response. 

Even though Chaewon should’ve felt embarrassed or even cringe at them, she actually felt warmth spread in her chest. She loved them together and thought they’ve always been a perfect match from the start. It made her wish that she also had her own lover. She was extremely busy as it was her junior year of high school and her parents wanted her to focus on her grades more than anything. She’s had a few flings here and there but they were mostly to keep her from feeling lonely, and she wasn’t exactly prepared for a fully committed relationship. She wanted what Jiwoo and Sooyoung had, but she believed love would come her way when she least expected it, and that she shouldn’t be actively searching for it because that would defeat the whole purpose. 

“Eww why would you do that right in front of me!” Chaewon sarcastically said as she eyed the two. They knew that Chaewon was just teasing and didn’t actually hate them for showing affection.

Sooyoung stuck her tongue out as she teased back. “You’re just jealous that you don’t have a girlfriend Chaewon.” And that shut her right up as she sulked at Jiwoo.

They all three fell into a pattern as they helped set up the studio. They filled it with balloons, banners, and even little sticky notes of encouragement on the doors as they prepared for auditions. The auditions were for the new youth dance team that Sooyoung couldn’t wait to lead. Kids began to pour in as Sooyoung was known in the area and everyone wanted to support her as much as they could. 

They were going to learn a dance routine from Sooyoung and then separate into smaller groups to be evaluated. Although Sooyoung would’ve loved to accept everyone into the team, she knew that she could only accept those who were driven and experienced if she wanted to spend her time to teach them (Chaewon was basically already accepted because she was extremely close with her but no one else had to know that.)

Chaewon never took an official dance class before but she knew she had the upper hand as she learned from Youtube videos and often recorded herself to check and make sure she looked as accurate as possible. Sooyoung taught her piece and after only an hour, everyone was already exhausted. Sooyoung seemed to have never ending stamina because she barely even broke a sweat as she continued to push the kids to keep going. She wanted to build up their energy and see which ones were willing to push themselves to keep going versus those who gave up. It was tiring, but Chaewon didn’t want to make Sooyoung regret putting her on the team so she kept pushing the entire time.

After a short 5 min water break, Sooyoung’s voice was heard over the panting and chatting of the kids. 

“Hey guys! I’m going to break you off into your little groups of 4 and you can wait in the other room until I call your names. Then after everyone auditions, we’re going to have a freestyle session for those who kind of want to redeem themselves. I’m excited for everyone to audition and don’t forget to take deep breaths and calm down! It’s not the end of the world if you mess up I promise.”

After a quick motivational speech by Sooyoung, Chaewon felt a lot less nervous. It would be her first audition and she was scared of embarrassing herself or forgetting the dance, but she wanted more than anything to prove to herself that she was worthy of being on the team. She was so nervous she didn’t even remember the names of the other kids in her group. She usually didn’t have a hard time making friends as Jiwoo always said she looked like a soft princess, but it didn’t help her at the moment when she was too occupied with trying to remember the next dance move.

After a couple groups went, it was eventually Chaewon’s turn. Sooyoung could visibly tell how much she was shaking and had to give her a quick pat on the back and whisper “It’ll be okay,” before the music played. Chaewon was a natural. The way she moved and her facial expressions took Sooyoung by surprise, who honestly didn’t even know Chaewon had that kind of skill. It was like she was born to be on a stage. As she flowed through the routine, Chaewon felt a wave of confidence. Even if she was internally freaking out about the choreography, it seemed like her body already memorized the next part. Soon enough, she hit her ending pose and smiled widely at Sooyoung.

“Wow! Every single one of you did amazing, you should be proud of yourselves. Thank you so much for auditioning, the results will be out by tomorrow.” Sooyoung gave a big smile as she stood up from her judge seat and the group was escorted out. When Chaewon stepped out, she felt relieved and finally took the chance to scan the room of the other people auditioning. One particular person caught her eye. 

She was tall, not like tall tall but definitely taller than Chaewon and had on a black t-shirt with a skull on it, tucked in black sweatpants. She seemed intimidating, with her face slightly covered by her silky black hair. She was practicing the dance so effortlessly and smoothly, Chaewon was amazed at how someone could be that good. She was comparable to Sooyoung, and that was saying a lot already. 

Sooyoung peeked her head in as she began to call for the next group to go in, and eventually after a few more groups, the freestyle session began.

“Here are the rules. Whenever you like the song that’s playing, go ahead and come up and dance right in the middle of the dance circle. Whenever you feel like you’re done, just step right out. There’s no time limit, no restrictions, just dance your heart away. I’ll start first so everyone else can decide whether or not they want to join.” Sooyoung clicked shuffle on her playlist and eventually started grooving to the rhythm.

Even though Chaewon was a good dancer, she didn’t exactly feel confident in her freestyling skills. So she decided to just observe and have a good time as she cheered on every single person that went in the middle no matter how good or bad they did. She was jealous of their confidence, and how people were willing to throw themselves in a dance circle while being watched by everyone else. As Chaewon was occupied with her thoughts, a similar figure came walking inside the circle.

That girl.

The girl that Chaewon saw in the audition room. As she started to dance, Chaewon was amazed. Chaewon could catch that the style she was dancing to was a mix of many styles. Krump, Litefeet, Jookin, she could do it all. It seemed as though all the emotions she was trying to convey were shooting right through Chaewon. She could feel the anger, the pain, and it was beautiful. 

She’s never seen anyone freestyle that good. It was definitely a new world for her. And as the girl finally wrapped up her freestyle, a slight smile was evident on her face as she turned around and went back to her original spot, as if she just didn’t blow Chaewon away. 

Sooyoung seemed genuinely surprised, as she shot a thumbs up towards the girl’s direction. Even as people kept freestyling and joining the circle, Chaewon’s mind was too occupied by what just happened. 

Who even was that girl and how was she so damn good?

The freestyle circle eventually wrapped up and Sooyoung reminded everyone that the results would be out tomorrow. Knowing her, Chaewon knew she was probably going to tell her as soon as everyone left. As the kids stood in the lobby waiting for their ride home, Chaewon had a big urge to go talk to that girl and at the very least compliment her.

As she weaved through the crowd, she eventually spotted her, in her all black outfit that seemed even more intimidating than before.

“Um hi? My name is Chaewon and you probably don’t know me but I just wanted to tell you how I wish I had half the talent you do because that was amazing!” Chaewon half ranted as she was getting nervous the more she looked at the girl.

“Thank you so much Chaewon. I just hope it was good enough to make the team.” Her talking seemed stiff and straight to the point, with little to no emotion in them, completely unlike her dancing.

“I know you will! Sooyoung can spot talent from a mile away you know,” and Chaewon could see a shy little smile form on the girl’s face from that comment. Although Chaewon would never want to create false hope, she was 100% sure Sooyoung would pick her. For some reason, she was excited to be on the team with the mysterious girl. She wanted to learn from her and Sooyoung. 

“I’m Hyejoo by the way, but I usually go by Olivia.” Confusion was evident on Chaewon’s face.

“Why Olivia? That’s like, not even close to your real name.”

“Isn’t it kind of edgy? I don’t know, I think it’s pretty cool.” Olivia somehow matched her vibe though, Chaewon thought, as she looked at Hyejoo’s outfit.

“How’d you come up with it?” Chaewon was incredibly curious at how Hyejoo could’ve gotten a name like Olivia.

“My friend Jungeun chose it for me. We go to the same high school, it’s about 45 minutes from here. What about you?”

“Oh that’s kind of far! I go to the high school that Sooyoung goes to, it’s like 20 minutes away so it’s not bad. Have you heard of it? It’s called Loona High.” Chaewon was proud of being in Loona High. It screamed of rich, big, and talented. It was a high school only for the arts, and gave her a sense of pride when she could boast about attending there.

“How could I not? You must be very talented if you go there,” Hyejoo said. Although she started the conversation sounding very monotone, it seemed as though she was opening up to Chaewon, with her voice sounding slightly more interested. 

As the main lobby started to become more and more empty as people were leaving, Chaewon took the chance to ask Hyejoo to sit with her on the couch. Hyejoo quickly accepted, as her body was starting to feel weak from the harsh audition. 

They continued chatting about random things, without realizing that Jiwoo and Sooyoung were already packing up the studio and eyeing them suspiciously. Hyejoo didn’t seem like a girl Chaewon would want to be close to, but something about her kept Chaewon intrigued.

“Why didn’t you tie your hair up? It’s like sticking all over your face from the sweat,” Hyejoo commented at Chaewon, who seemed to be confused by the random question. “It’s beautiful by the way, that blonde on you. I’ve never wanted to dye my hair such a bright color but it suits you.”

Chaewon was taken by surprise by the sudden compliment and she swore her cheeks turned pink from it. She only met this girl like 10 minutes ago and she was already blushing? Something is definitely wrong, Chaewon thought.

Saying that comment must’ve made Hyejoo nervous though, because soon after she kept tapping her heel down and shaking her leg. Chaewon noticed her sudden nervousness and tried to calm her down by placing her hand on her thigh.

“You know, my mom always said that shaking your leg meant you were poor. Some old saying or something. You wouldn’t want to be poor hm?” Trying to help Hyejoo calm down while at the same time making sure she wasn’t feeling pressured, Chaewon attempted to joke around about the situation to get her to stop shaking as much.

“I’m sorry, it’s just a hard habit to fix. I’ve been doing it for years now,” Hyejoo said, as she nervously looked back and forth from Chaewon’s hand, still resting on her thigh, to her face. 

“Don’t worry, I also have bad habits. When I’m nervous or worried, I tend to-“ And before Chaewon could even finish her sentence, Hyejoo already answered for her.

“Bite your nails?”

“H-How did you know?” Chaewon seemed surprised at how Hyejoo knew the answer before she could even say it.

“Ah! Oh nothing, it’s just a common habit for people our age. I-I could just tell from looking at your fingers right now Chaewon.” Hyejoo quickly stammered out as she tried her best to cover up for interrupting Chaewon.

Chaewon seemed confused more than anything but Hyejoo was a burning mess. She couldn’t possibly tell Chaewon that she had already noticed her from the start and was paying attention to her little habit ever since she walked into the audition room. That would be borderline stalker-like wasn't it? 

“Um hey sorry to interrupt but are you about to go home? The studio is closed now and you guys have been here for a while. Do you need a ride?” Without both of them realizing, Jiwoo had walked towards them as it was already half an hour after auditions ended and it seemed like Chaewon and Hyejoo forgot about having to leave anytime soon. 

“Oh sorry. Jungeun should be here to pick me already. I’ll see you next time Chaewon?” Hyejoo didn’t intend to, but her sentence ended up turning into a question as she realized this might be the last time she could ever see Chaewon again (if she never made the team.)

“Y-yeah, I’ll see you around Olivia.” The foreign name came out of Chaewon’s mouth stiffly as she wasn’t used to a name like that. 

“Just call me Hyejoo.” And that was the last of Hyejoo as she stepped out of the lobby and entered Jungeun’s car. Chaewon eyed them as they left the parking lot, until she could no longer see the car.

“What was that about Chaewon? You looked dazed and out of it. Did something happen?” Jiwoo questioned, as she started to lock up the studio alongside Sooyoung. 

Chaewon didn’t answer for some reason, and Jiwoo decided not to push it. Getting in her car, Chaewon slowly followed her after. Jiwoo kissed Sooyoung goodbye and they drove off to finally head back to Chaewon’s house. They didn’t talk much, with Jiwoo wanting to give Chaewon space until she felt comfortable enough to tell her, and Chaewon feeling sleepy from how much dancing she did. She was definitely feeling tired from pushing herself so hard, but she was excited to hear the results tomorrow. She couldn’t help but pray for Hyejoo’s name to be on the list. 

After arriving at Chaewon’s house, Jiwoo hugged her goodbye and drove off. Jiwoo knew Sooyoung must’ve been home already and she didn’t want to wait any longer to FaceTime her as soon as she arrived home too.

After saying hello to her parents eating dinner, Chaewon felt too drained to even eat. She lazily dragged herself to her bedroom and plopped on her bed. She felt her eyes getting heavier but didn’t find any reason to resist it. Right before she dozed off, Chaewon had a thought in her head.

Why was Hyejoo constantly on her mind?

While Chaewon was sound asleep, a notif popped up, softly vibrating her phone in the process. 

It read, oliviahyewolf started following you. 

Followed by, “hey, I found your insta. Would you like to hangout sometime?”

If only Chaewon knew that her life would be flipped completely upside down after that simple encounter. One person was going to change her life forever.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s my first chapter! I’m also a dancer so I took inspiration from how I felt during my first audition. I hope you liked it even it’s only a little bit :( I’ll try my best to improve the more I write so thank you so much for spending the time to read my work!


End file.
